Type-82/F-4J Kai Zuikaku
A first-generation Tactical Surface Fighter used by the Imperial Royal Guards of Japan, the high-performance Zuikaku is used by the Royal Guards, dedicated to the protection of Kyoto, the Shogun, and related individuals. History The Zuikaku is a modification of the Type-77/F-4J Gekishin, which was licensed for Japanese production, and designed with a focus on improving mobility and decreasing weight. Like most Royal Guard TSFs, it has increased performance at the cost of maintainability and ease of production. In 1978, orders were made to Fugaku, Kawazaki, and Mitsuhishi Heavy Industries for a Royal Guard-use TSF. However, since production of the Gekishin had only just started, they were unable to develop an all-new design at that time. Instead an upgraded machine based on the F-4J was proposed, and the offer was reluctantly accepted by the Royal Guards on the absolute condition that its performance was superior to its base design. Development began in 1979 using data from the European theater of combat. Changes from the F-4J include a redesign and reduction of the Zuikaku's armor volume, resulting in a 20% weight decrease. It also includes an increased number of Japanese-made components, including a unique improved laser warning system, and at least the Type-82F was confirmed to carry laser-dispersing chaff countermeasures. The prototype was completed in 1981, and after going through the necessary performance tests and trials, the Zuikaku entered service in 1982. Although these machines are succeeded by the Type-00 Takemikazuchi, they remain in use by the 1st, 2nd and 24th Royal Guard regiments due to the Type-00's maintanence-intensive requirements. Deployment The Zuikaku's most major deployment was their participation in the Defence of Kyoto during the 1998 BETA invasion of Japan, and later defending Kyoto again from insurgent Imperial Army forces during the 12/5 Incident. As is the nature of the Royal Guards to follow the color codes specific to their rank, the Type-82 appears in five different colors, although it is not known if they have any differences in performance levels like the Takemikazuchi. The Type-82R is normally painted blue, and given to family members of the 5 ruling houses of the Japanese Shogunate. Its head unit houses a unique main sensor unit, different from all other Zuikaku variants. General Ikaruga of the 16th Battalion piloted one such machine in his role as overall commander of the defence of Kyoto, using it to great effect against the advancing BETA. The Type-82F is painted red and given to influential samurai close to the members of the ruling houses. A yellow version for ''fudai ''(hereditary vassals to the Shogun) also exists for the Type-00F. One yellow Type-82F belonging to pilot cadet Yui Takamura and another red Type-82F belonging to her training instructor participated in the defence of the Arashiyama Supply Base, a key location used to resupply troops defending the outskirts of Kyoto. Another red Type-82F was used by Maya Tsukyomi, another pilot of the Royal Guards, to defend Kyoto. The Type-82A is painted white and assigned to pilots from samurai families; several of them were used by pilot cadets in the same team as Yui to defend the Arashiyama Supply Base and the subsequent retreat into suburban Kyoto, with the group suffering total losses in combat. Finally, the dark grey Type-82C is used by pilots of non-samurai or non-royal origins serving the Imperial Guard. Images Type-82R.jpg|Zuikaku Type-82R Type-82F.jpg|Zuikaku Type-82F Type-82A.jpg|Zuikaku Type-82A Type-82F-Fudai.jpg|Zuikaku Type-82F (Fudai) Type-82F-face.jpg|Main sensor unit used for the Type-82F/Type-82A/Type-82C variants. Type-82R-face.jpg|Main sensor unit used for the Type-82R. Category:TSF Category:Total Eclipse